Lullaby
by Doomina
Summary: Luna decide dar uma volta pelo castelo e encontra Pansy chorando no salão principal. A corvinal oferece uma alternativa para a tristeza da sonserina.


**N/A:**

Agradecimentos especiais à Giu por ter betado essa fic. Muito obrigada moça o/

Esse ship surgiu único e exclusivamente por causa de uma imagem que eu encontrei na net, a mesma usada na capa que pode ser vista no meu profile.

Esta é minha primeira tentativa de femme, então sejam bonzinhos comigo, ok?

Vamos lá então. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Lullaby**

por Doom Potter

* * *

Luna passeava pelo corredor, tentando se lembrar qual era o seu objetivo ao deixar a Sala Comunal e ir até o Salão Principal, que ela achava que no momento estaria vazio. Tinha dúvidas sobre por que aquilo apenas a incentivava mais. Fazer coisas sem sentido era muito divertido e Luna saltitava, fingindo que estava fazendo algo muito errado e interessante.

Empurrou uma das portas com cuidado e observou a magnitude do cômodo sem a presença dos alunos barulhentos e bagunceiros. Era muito charmoso, constatou a garota, caminhando por entre as mesas da Corvinal e Sonserina. Havia alguém ali, sentada na ponta do banco da Sonserina com a cabeça enterrada entre os joelhos. Luna sorriu, pois sua aventura se tornava cada vez mais intrigante.

Aproximou-se, notando aquela garota que parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Era verdade que Luna a havia notado anteriormente e essa fora sua primeira impressão do rosto bonito de Pansy Parkison. Uma boneca, como aquelas que ela costumava ter quando sua mãe ainda era viva. Os cabelos negros e perfeitamente arrumados sequer necessitam de uma escovada. Luna gostava de escovar suas bonecas, mas duvidava que Pansy precisasse disso.

- Pansy? – arriscou chamá-la, a voz tão calma e suave que assustou a morena.

- O que foi? – ela levantou a cabeça, irritada – Ah, Lovegood. – revirou os olhos quando a loira lhe sorriu – Por que me chamou assim?

- Não é o seu nome?

- O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?

- Estava observando você chorar. – respondeu Luna, simplesmente. Notou que os olhos da morena estavam inchados e um pouco da maquiagem dela havia escorrido para as bochechas. Tinha dúvidas se alguém compraria uma boneca parecida com ela naquele momento.

- Eu não estava chorando.

- Desculpe, então, erro meu. – ela se virou, andando na direção oposta.

Pansy apenas observou os cabelos movimentando-se conforme a loira saltitava até a porta que deixara aberta. Ela não conseguia entender como alguém poderia ser tão alegre e avoada. Duvidava que fosse fácil, mas a atitude da loira forçava-a a pensar diferente. Levantou-se, correndo até a garota enquanto limpava o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Espere, Lovegood. – alcançou-a, tocando seu ombro e fazendo a outra virar-se como se estivesse dançando. – Eu... hum... – Qualquer coisa que revelasse a ela seria seguro, afinal, quem acreditaria nas loucuras de Looney Lovegood?

- Você...

- Eu... Estava chorando sim. – observou a outra sorrir e sentiu vontade de bater nela. Que tipo de pessoa sorria em resposta a uma frase como aquela? Será que Luna não entendera o que ela disse? Entendia alguma coisa que não fosse na sua língua maluca?

Suas dúvidas sobre a garota a sua frente eram eternas, mas decidiu esperar alguma reação antes de começar a expô-las. Com certeza, não havia respostas simples e concretas. Pelo menos, não vindas de Lovegood.

- Por que estava tão triste? – perguntou a loira, e Pansy percebeu que não era a única com dúvidas ali.

- Eu não estava triste. – respondeu. A loira esboçou um olhar confuso – As pessoas podem chorar de raiva também, sabia?

- Sério mesmo? – por um momento, Luna pareceu divagar sobre o que a outra havia dito - Que interessante.

Pansy fechou os olhos e segurou os punhos fechados ao lado do quadril, controlando sua irritação. Sentiu algo tocar-lhe o canto da boca e abriu os olhos rapidamente, encontrando as íris castanho-claro da loira muito próximas à sua face. Piscou, muitas outras dúvidas em sua mente. Arriscou uma delas.

- O que você fez?

- Nada não. – ela sorriu, de forma diferente, como se escondesse algo – Sabe, quando eu estava muito irritada, minha mãe cantava para mim.

Pansy duvidava que aquilo fosse ajudar. Luna duvidava que a morena quisesse sua ajuda.

- Eu não gosto de música. – revelou a morena, saindo pela porta do salão e caminhando pelo corredor, seguida de perto pela loira.

- Na verdade, é uma cantiga de ninar... – comentou Luna, pois seguia na mesma direção da morena – Ajuda a acalmar e a dormir, se você estiver com sono é claro.

Uma nova dúvida em seu mente. Como Lovegood sabia que ela tinha insônia? Talvez fosse apenas um palpite acertado. Interrompeu os passos e Luna continuou, virando-se quando percebeu que Pansy não mais a acompanhava.

- O que foi?

- Cante para mim.

- Na verdade, você teria que estar deitada em uma cama. – explicou a corvinal – Não quer dormir aqui no meio do corredor, não é?

- Bem conveniente, Lovegood, sendo você uma corvinal e eu, sonserina.

- É mesmo, mas você pode dormir no meu quarto, se quiser.

- Como assim?

- É que as minhas companheiras corvinais foram a uma festa de pijama no quarto do andar de cima e deixaram o espaço todo para mim.

Luna falava como se não ser convidada para acompanhá-las fosse divertido, e não doloroso. Pansy desejava poder ver o lado bom das coisas, como fazia a loira. O que ela não daria por uma boa noite de sono? Duvidava que tivesse algum ganho juntando-se à solitária Luna nos aposentos dos corvinais. Ainda sim, seria mais vantajoso do que voltar à Sonserina e encarar os responsáveis por ter ficado tão irritada a ponto de se esconder no Salão Principal, onde ninguém a veria chorar. Isto é, exceto Lovegood.

- Ok, Lovegood.

Luna a conduziu até a torre da Corvinal, totalmente confiante de que apresentar uma sonserina à sua entrada secreta não era um problema. Em outra ocasião, Pansy teria ficado atenta para isso, mas naquela noite ela sequer teve vontade de decorar como alcançar o esconderijo dos corvinais. Passaram pela porta após Luna responder um enigma, seguindo pelo carpete azul meia-noite do Salão Comunal até os aposentos da loira, com quatro camas enormes adornadas com lençóis em diferentes tons de creme.

- Você pode deitar na minha cama. – Luna indicou o móvel e Pansy sentou-se na borda do colchão, um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

Por que concordara com essa idéia maluca de acompanhar Looney até ali? Será que teria problemas com os sonserinos no dia seguinte? Será que alguém notaria que ela não havia voltado para a sua casa? Conseguiria dormir, pelo menos? Ou tudo aquilo seria em vão? Todas essas dúvidas faziam sua cabeça doer, e Pansy sequer percebera que Luna havia tirado seus sapatos e meias, encarando-a confusamente quando esta ainda se encontrava sentada.

- Se você quiser tirar o casaco e outra peça que não costuma usar ao dormir, eu prometo que não olho – ela ficou de costas para a morena e Pansy revirou os olhos para a atitude boba a garota. Duvidava que Luna não tivesse visto uma garota sem roupas durante esses cinco anos em Hogwarts.

Livrou-se do casaco e desabotoou a saia que lhe apertava a cintura, deitando-se na cama da loira e puxando os cobertores até a altura do pescoço. Pigarreou e Luna se virou, andando até ela e sentando-se na beirada do colchão, observando-a com um ar curioso.

- E agora? – indagou Pansy, impaciente.

- Eu me deito aqui... – ela apontou o pequeno espaço entre a morena e a borda da cama – Como minha fazia, e então eu cantarei para diminuir sua irritação e atrair o sono.

Pansy acenou positivamente, notando os poucos traços de beleza no rosto da loira. Não eram evidentes, mas estavam lá. De fato, a pessoa teria que estar bem próxima dela para notar o contorno excepcional de seus olhos calmos ou a forma delicada dos lábios que pareciam estar sempre sorrindo. Pansy tinha dúvidas se alguém havia tocado-os algum dia e não sabia direito por que esperava que a resposta fosse não.

Luna não conseguia decifrar o que a morena estava pensando ao observá-la deitar-se ao seu lado. Era um olhar diferente de todos os outros que ela tinha analisado. Duvidava que fosse algo semelhante ao que estava acostumada a receber. A boneca Pansy estava menos irritada e ela sequer havia começado a cantar. Sentiu vontade de procurar uma escova de cabelos em sua cômoda, mas não era por isso que a morena havia seguido-a até ali. Forçou sua memória para a voz suave de sua mãe e tentou imitá-la.

"_Hush little baby, don't you cry._

_Within you__r dreams, you can touch the sky._

_So snuggle up and hold me tight, _

_and dream sweet dreams all through the night._

_And every night when the sun goes down,_

_you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

_With you in my arms, I feel whole_

_because you are my heart and my soul."_

Luna observou Pansy de olhos fechados, sua expressão refletindo (ou algo assim) uma calmaria que ela jamais poderia adivinhar causar na morena. Afastou um dos fios de cabelo para o lado e aproximou os lábios dos dela, tocando-os por apenas um segundo antes de se afastar para notar que a sonserina abrira novamente os seus olhos.

- Por acaso esta é a segunda vez que você faz isso? – indagou Pansy, confusa por motivos além daquela simples pergunta.

- É a primeira que você percebe. – informou Luna, como quem se divertia com a situação.

- Eu nunca beijei uma garota antes. – Pansy ergueu suas costas, sentando-se na cama e observando Luna imitá-la.

- Eu nunca beijei alguém antes.

As duas permanecerem assim por algum tempo, apenas olhando uma para a outra, com milhares de dúvidas misturando-se em suas mentes. Pansy não sabia ao certo se gostaria de responder qualquer uma delas, enquanto Luna ansiava para esclarecê-las de forma inesperada. Sentiu mais do que nunca a vontade de procurar sua escova de cabelos, mas segurou seu impulso, pois queria que a morena se manifestasse primeiro.

Pansy ergueu sua mão e deslizou-a pelas bochechas de Luna, que se encolheu com o toque, colocando suas próprias mãos sobre a da morena.

- Suas mãos são geladas.

- E as suas não.

Luna esfregou a mão da garota com as suas e levou-a até o seu rosto novamente, sentindo o leve calor contra a sua pele. Pansy deixou que ela fizesse o mesmo com a outra mão e então as usou para desabotoar a camisa de linho branca que a loira usava, notando o sutiã infantil e inocente que ela usava. Não pode conter um sorriso quando se lembrou que não usava nada parecido desde pequena. Luna corou quando a garota a deitou na cama, puxando sua saia para baixo e tirando também os seus sapatos.

A sonserina não tinha dúvidas do que gostaria de fazer, mas ainda se questionava como havia começado aquilo tudo. Ela estava despindo Luna Lovegood em um quarto na torre dos corvinais e a loira usava roupa intima colorida e meias listradas combinando. Não sabia ao certo se queria se livrar dessas ultimas peças, afinal, deixaria de ser Luna, aquela garota alegre, avoada e completamente confiável para guardar aquele momento íntimo e confuso.

Luna gostava das mãos geladas de Pansy, pois era um contraste ao calor daquele cômodo. Ainda que ela se esforçasse para aquecê-las, esfregando-as uma na outra e em diferentes lugares de seu corpo, a loira podia ter certeza que preferia a frieza do toque, pois recordava as bonecas de porcelana que ela tanto gostava. Sentiu cócegas que não foram seguidas por risadas e os lábios de Pansy alcançaram os seus, num beijo suave e demorado.

A corvinal arriscou retribuir as boas sensações que sentia, deslizando as mãos desde os ombros nus da morena até o pequeno espaço onde seus quadris se encontravam. O tecido negro que Pansy vestia era fino e com desenhos rendados e Luna explorou cada detalhe, sentindo a respiração de Pansy vacilar em seu pescoço úmido pela língua da morena.

A morena nunca havia sentido nada tão delicado quanto os finos dedos de Luna, acariciando-a devagar por cima da última peça na metade inferior de seu corpo, que ela gostaria muito que não estivesse ali naquele momento. Sentiu vontade de falar ou pedir alguma coisa, mas os sons desconexos pareciam incentivar ainda mais a loira, beijando-a com ternura e sorrindo em seus lábios. Pansy sentia que suas mãos ainda estavam geladas e duvidava que Luna se importasse com isso, afinal, esta devia ser a única parte de seu corpo que não correspondia aos toques da corvinal.

De repente, Luna interrompeu as carícias e Pansy não teve forças para se frustrar com isso. Continuou fitando o rosto corado da loira, que esboçava um leve sorriso ao abraçá-la pela cintura, entrelaçando as pernas nas suas. Pansy escorregou sua mão gelada pelas coxas da garota e sentiu-a estremecer com o gesto inesperado.

- Eu gosto das suas mãos geladas, Pansy. – esclareceu a corvinal, ao que Pansy respondeu com um aceno aliviado. – Sempre achei que você se parece com uma boneca de porcelana.

- Cante de novo para mim, Luna.

"_Hush little baby, don't you cry._

_Within your dreams, you can touch the sky._

_So snuggle up and hold me tight, _

_and dream sweet dreams all through the night._

_And every night when the sun goes down,_

_you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

_With you in my arms, I feel whole_

_because you are my heart and my soul."_

Quando Pansy estava quase pegando no sono, ouviu Luna perguntar.

- Eu gostaria de pentear os seus cabelos amanhã, antes do café.

Pansy duvidava que estivesse ali quando a corvinal acordasse no dia seguinte. Duvidava que tivesse coragem de olhar Luna nos olhos novamente. E mais do que tudo, Pansy duvidava que uma situação tão inusitada como aquela fosse acontecer de novo. Luna também tinha dúvidas sobre as mesmas coisas, mas podia viver avoada e alegremente com elas para sempre.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

_Crazy, né? O pior é que surtos são assim mesmo. =D  
_

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
